bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
JTS618
JTS618 & Ultra's Big Brother 1 is the first season in JTS618 and UltraBubbles' collaboration series. Twists Head of Household: Each week, houseguests will compete for the title of Head of Household at an HOH competition. 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 other houseguests for eviction. If the holder f the Power of Veto uses it on the nominees, they have to select a replacement nominee. At evictions, in the event of a, the HOH casts the tiebreaker vote to evict. Golden Power Of Veto: The Golden Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after the nomination ceremony is held. This competition gives one houseguest the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Pocket Nomination: 'The Pocket Nomination gives the houseguest who uses it the right to place a third houseguest on the block for eviction. The two initial nominees, as well as the Pocket Nominee, the HOH, and two houseguests selected by random draw will compete in the POV competition. If an initial nominee is vetoed, a replacement will be selected by the Head of Household. However, if the Pocket Nominee is vetoed, then they will be completely removed from the block, with no replacement for the Pocket Nominee, leaving only the initial two nominees. The Pocket Nomination can be used during any week up until the start of the jury phase of the game. If used, the Pocket Nomination power will be recycled back into the game and eligible for another houseguest to claim. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} Season Summary Week1 Sixteen Big Brother hopefuls eagerly awaited to enter the Big Brother House, ready to spend their summer competing fot the half-million dollar prize. Hostess Julie Chen welcome the aspiring hosueguests and warned them to expect the unexpected this summer, dividing the new contestants into groups for their entry into the house. The first group of houseguests to enter was made up of Andy, Carolyn, Marco, and Vanetta. The houseguests happily introduced themselves whilst Julie announced the second group, consisting of Bettina, Jay, Johnny, and Sharmane. Vanetta immediately noted Jay as someone who looked like they could win competitions, and told the audience in the Diary Room that people like him had better stay out of her way. Soon after, the third group of Andrew, Claire, Juanisa, and Milo entered the house, with Milo immediately noting Andrew's nerdy appearance as something to pay heed to later on. Finally, the final group, consisting of Dylan, Nevaeh, Pearl, and Walt entered the house, and the entire cast celebrated their success on making it into the house for the summer. The new houseguests went around the room telling each other of their occupations and livelihoods, with Sharmane notably lying about her Pre-Law studenthood, saying she was strictly a lifeguard, as to not warrant attention. Amidst the conversation, Julie interrupted the new housemates to instruct them to head outside to compete in their first Head of Household competition of the summer. The houseguests then competed for the title of Head of Household in their first HOH competition, titled "Deposition Derby", where the houseguests were tasked with making laps around a pseudo-roller derby track, scooping up handfuls of Big Brother Coins whilst racing around the track. The houseguests would then have to balance themselves as they skate across back to their starting position, where one of three cash boxes awaited them, labeled "HOH", "Have-Not Pass", and "Secret Power", respectively. The first person to fill up one of these boxes with Big Brother Coins would win the prize designated by the cash box. After a long and grueling race, Vanetta was crowned the first Head of Household of the summer, whilst Andy handily won the Have-Not pass, guaranteeing him Have privileges for the rest of the summer. Claire decided to opt for the Secret Power, and was then sent to the Diary Room after the HOH competition was concluded. Claire was informed that her secret power was that of the season's new twist, the Pocket Nomination, and that she would be allowed to use this power if she wished during any nomination ceremony, where she herself could nominate a special third nominee. Claire, containing her excitement, decided to go and begin a conversation with current HOH Vanetta, as to deter her from potentially going after herself now that the house knew she had a secret advantage in the game. Claire decided to tall Vanetta about her power, bonding them greatly, and the two immediately clicked, creating an alliance between the two of them. Despite Vanetta eagerly wanting to go after big competition threats such an Andy and Jay, Claire convinced Vanetta to go after weaker players who had collected the least amount of money, to try and not to make waves, as well as use the cover of "being fair". Meanwhile, several relationships began building in the house in the forms of pairs, including a brotherly relationship between Jay and Dylan, an apparent friendship between Johnny and Marco, and even a women's group consisting of many of the other females in the house, notably Pearl, Nevaeh, and Juanisa. In addition, survivalist Milo cited his occupational training in the Diary Room, saying that "being a survivalist, one's got to know how to stay alive in any situation, and maximizing your chances at seeing another day". Using his mantra, Milo approached Andrew, whom he had noticed early that day, and asked about Andrew's knowledge of the game. Although Andrew was skeptical and initially worried about being targeted for being a superfan of the show, Andrew heard Milo out, and Milo suggested that the two of them work together. Andrew accepted Milo's invitation, stating in the Diary Room that it was "my intention to find someone athletically able to do the things that I'm not really able to do, and Milo fits the bill", and that Milo seemed authentic. The two agreed to stick together, but Andrew suggested to Milo that they keep their alliance a secret as not to be targeted immediately. Whilst Vanetta contemplated her other options, Vanetta decided to follow Claire's advice, and nominated the two people who struggled the most during the HOH competition, nomination Bettina and Juanisa for eviction. Claire decided not to use the Pocket Nomination, leaving two nominees for the week. Following the nomination ceremony, Juanisa became quite hysterical and sassy towards Vanetta, saying in the Diary Room that she would be gunning for Vanetta if Juanisa were to survive and become in power. Bettina decided it would be best to lay low and let Juanisa hang herself with her outspoken candor. Vanetta and Claire came to the consensus that Juanisa would need to be evicted if she did not win the Power of Veto. Claire suggested that they bring in some more numbers that they could trust in order to assume a majority and secure Juanisa's ousting, which Vanetta eventually agreed to. The duo decided on bringing in Jay, as he seemed to be a loyal number who could help them win competitions, despite Vanetta's reluctance. Claire and Vanetta approached Jay, who agreed to an alliance, both because of his interest of remaining safe and also his apparent interest in Vanetta. Jay additionally brought in Dylan, whom he had grown close to in the house, as a fourth member, and collectively, the group decided to bring in houseguests of various talents to keep themselves covered. Claire approached Andrew and Milo, separately, and pitched the idea of working together. Milo jumped at the chance in order to make new allies for himself, whilst Andrew agreed to align with Claire, citing that superfans needed to stick together, and that he would do what the house wants to do. The new group of six dubbed themselves "The Wrecking Crew" after Vanetta's proclamation that this group would "wreck the opposition". The new alliance also seemed to manage to garner the allegiances of the budding showmance of Andy and Sharmane, as well as the friendship of Marco and Johnny, for the upcoming eviction. Soon after, players were chosen to compete in the first Power of Veto competition of the summer. Vanetta drew Andrew, Bettina drew Andy, and Juanisa drew houseguest's choice, and selected Nevaeh to compete. The Power of Veto competition, "Saturday Night Weaver", required houseguests to pull along a rope across a giant sequined shirt in a similar fashion to sewing or weaving, on a much larger scale. The shirt would be mounted on a large wall, where the competitors would have to traverse both vertically and horizontally, strapped into a safety harness. The first person to successfully navigate their rope through the shirt and hit the finish button on the ground would win the Golden Power of Veto. Whilst Bettina, Nevaeh, and especially Juanisa struggled, and Andrew intentionally, yet stealthily, tried to throw the competition as to paint a weaker version of himself, the race was tight towards the end between Andy and Vanetta. In the end, Andy edged out Vanetta to win the Power of Veto. Andy's win angered Vanetta, as she cited in the Diary Room that this is what she was afraid of; "strong guys edging me out in these competitions." Juanisa and her friend Nevaeh tried to convince Andy to use the veto on Juanisa, which the somewhat weak-minded hunk considered to do. However, upon reconvening with his budding showmance partner Sharmane, the Pre-Law student swayed Andy back in the direction of sticking with their original allegiances. At the Power of Veto ceremony later that week, Andy decided not to use the POV, leaving Bettina and Juanisa as the final nominees for the week. Andy's decision only further annoyed Juanisa, who refused to lay down and die in the game, attempting to blow up the spots of Vanetta, Andy, Sharmane, and even Claire, which further distanced her, as well as her friends, Nevaeh and Pearl, from The Wrecking Crew's side of the house. Additional animosity began brewing between Pearl and Vanetta, due to Pearl's interest in Jay. Amidst all of the week's bickering, Pearl and Nevaeh continued to try and convince the others in the house to keep Juanisa, only seeming to garner the vote of Walt, whom had grown disdain for Bettina's off-beat personality. Later that week, Juanisa became the first houseguest evicted by a vote of 10 to 3, receiving only the votes of Nevaeh, Pearl, and Walt. Votes for Juanisa: Andrew, Andy, Carolyn, Claire, Dylan, Jay, Johnny, Marco, Milo, and Sharmane Votes for Bettina: Nevaeh, Pearl, and Walt. Week 2 Following Juanisa's eviction, the houseguests competed in the second Head of Household competition of the summer. The competition was called "BB Bogey" and it required each houseguest to step up and take a large golf club and take their large golf ball and hit it into one of the potential number slots. If they hit it into the water, their score will be a zero. Many people initally struggled in this competition such as Bettina, Johnny, Sharmane, and Walt. Milo scored the highest score, 29, for the longest period of time until Jay, the last houseguest to go scored the highest score of 32. Jay became the second HOH of the summer, keeping the Wrecking Crew in power for another week. After Jay's win, he consulted many people in his alliance individually. Vanetta was worried about Pearl's obsession over Jay and her jealousy towards Vanetta. Jay understood where Vanetta was coming from, however, he didn't want to nominate Pearl because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. This angered Vanetta and she decided to vent her frustration to Claire. Talk about the Pocket Nomination arose, because Vanetta wondered if Claire would use it on Pearl. Claire tried to explain to Vanetta that wasting the Pocket Nomination on Pearl was silly and not a smart move. Jay consulted the men of the Wrecking Crew and they listed possible and dangerous duos: (Marco & Johnny), (Andy & Sharmane), and (Carolyn & Walt). Although not afraid of Carolyn and Walt, the guys knew that they had promised safety to Marco, Johnny, Andy, and Sharmane last week. This really put a limitation on Jay's potential nominees. The guys plus Vanetta and Claire agreed together that nominating Carolyn and Walt would be the safer move and if the veto is used they can potentially backdoor a bigger threat like Marco or Andy. At the nomination ceremony, Jay went the safer route and nominated Carolyn and Walt for eviction. Claire did not use her Pocket Nomination power, leaving two houseguests to be nominated for the week. Carolyn was worried about what plans and deals were being made in the house, so she decided to have a conversation with Jay in the HOH bedroom. Jay told Carolyn that she shouldn't be worried because she is not the target and most likely there will be a backdoor plan put into effect. Carolyn decided to trust what Jay was telling her but she still had doubt in the back of her mind. When picking players for the veto competition, Jay drew Bettina, Carolyn drew Dylan, and Walt drew Milo. Milo was ecstatic to be playing in the veto comp, however, he knew he needed to throw it because he didn't want to be labeled as a threat to the other houseguests, plus he trusted Jay and the Wrecking Crew alliance. The houseguests then competed in the "Witches Brew" ''Power of Veto competition. In this competition the houseguests would look at a series of funny potions on a television monitor. Then a question would be asked about the colored potions in the sequence. The houseguests must individually choose one of their potions to dump into their witch cauldron. If they chose the correct potion, they will stay in the game. If they chose the wrong potion, their cauldron will explode and they will be eliminated. In the first round, everybody chose the correct potion and advanced. During the second round, many people struggled. At the reveal, Bettina and Walt were eliminated and were engulfed in the paints of the cauldron exploding on them. Milo knew he needed to lose this competition, but he didn't want to make it obvious. During the third round, nobody was eliminated. During the fourth round, Milo chose to throw it but Jay also chose the incorrect potion and was eliminated as well. The competition eventually came down to Carolyn and Dylan. The fifth round proved to be difficult, as both Carolyn and Dylan struggled, however, it was Carolyn who was correct and victorious with her first veto win. With Carolyn's win, the Wrecking Crew needed a replacement. They tried to figure out if they should go after big targets like Andy and Marco or if they shouldn't rock the boat and put up a weak player, like Bettina or Nevaeh. Vanetta found this POV win to be a perfect reason for Jay to nominate Pearl. Jay told Vanetta continuously that he didn't want to put her up as it would be an end of their trust and a wasted HOH. After Jay had this talk with Vanetta, he realized he needed to go after big threats and not waste his HOH. Vanetta decided to confront Pearl in the kitchen. They both got into a heated argument of words. Vanetta called her a "jealous b*tch" who only was playing the game to be with a man. Pearl tried to fire back but mostly used personal attacks. Eventually the argument just turned into yelling personal insults to each other. After the incident Vanetta vented to her ally and friend, Claire, who tried to pep talk her into not being so aggressive and personal. Pearl chose to go to the diary room and cry for a little bit. After the argument it was apparent these two would not get along during the summer. The argument almost had Jay consider to name Pearl as the replacement, but Milo and Andrew talked him out of it and told him they should stay in longer because they will always be going after each other. At the veto ceremony, Carolyn used the veto on herself as expected and Jay bravely chose to nominate Andy as the replacement due to his past performances in competitions. This left Andy and Sharmane blindsided and Andy decided to confront the situation head on. He tried to have a conversation with the Wrecking Crew in the HOH room about the safety they promised last week. The Wrecking Crew tried hard to avoid the situation. Andy, knowing he was most likely the target, decided to rally the votes he needed to stay. Andy had Sharmane's vote and he tried to get Marco and Johnny. Andy's goal was to expose the Wrecking Crew Alliance as liars and that they were working together. Despite his attempt to stay, Andy was evicted from the game by a vote of 9-3. '''Votes for Andy': Vanetta, Claire, Carolyn, Pearl, Dylan, Milo, Andrew, Bettina, and Nevaeh Votes for Walt: Sharmane, Marco, and Johnny Week 3 Following Andy's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Looking Puzzled" HOH Competition, where the houseguests were required to try and solve and 25-piece magnetic puzzle in the shape of giant eye. Houseguests would have to cross a balance beam after being spun about on a turnstyle, carrying puzzle pieces over to the puzzle station. If a houseguest falls off of their balance beam, their puzzle would fall and they would have to set it up all over again. In addition, all houseguests must manage to look back at the starting line, where a large, round eye statue is set up, and must wink at their statue in order to reset a timer. If the time should reach 0, the puzzle will fall. If the counter reaches -10, then the houseguest will be automatically eliminated from the competition. It was The Wrecking Crew's powerful competition forces who lead the way throughout most of the competition, with a tight race being run between Vanetta, Milo, and Dylan. However, several members of the other side of the house were determined to reshape the game, particularly an extremely determined and annoyed Pearl. Pearl's old ballet training helped her gain ground on and pass Dylan and Milo, leaving an incredibly tight race between rivals Vanetta and Pearl. In the end, Pearl managed to overcome the odds and win Head of Household, much to the chagrin of Vanetta. Immediately following the HOH competition, Vanetta reconvenes with the rest of The Wrecking Crew, visibly upset. Vanetta tells the alliance that this is what she was afraid of and that now she is screwed because they didn't take out Pearl last week when they had the chance. Jay goes on to defend Pearl and tells Vanetta that he will make sure that Pearl doesn't target anyone in the Wrecking Crew, with Dylan taking Jay's side, and Claire subtley taking Vanetta's side, and Andrew and Milo watching on, not saying much. Andrew then relays his thoughts in the Diary Room about he is observing a rift growing within Wrecking Crew, with one side being led by Vanetta and Claire, with their ties having grown with Sharmane and Bettina, and the other side being led by Jay and Dylan, with their growing relationships with Pearl and Nevaeh. Andrew cites his and Milo's position in the game, the saying that he and Milo are "caught in the middle of this raging typhoon", and that himself and Milo need to navigate carefully moving forward. Later that night, Pearl decides to hold a meeting with her closer allies in the house, namely with Jay, Dylan and Nevaeh, and eventually with Andrew and Milo as well. Pearl proclaims that she wants to target Vanetta for eviction this week, as most of the group expects. Category:Fanon Category:Big Brother Fanon Wiki